A cordless power tool such as a drill is typically constructed with working components such as a motor and drill shaft being located in an upper generally cylindrical casing. A handle extends from below the cylindrical casing and is typically provided with a battery pack at its bottom end. Wiring from the battery pack typically extends up through the handle to electrical circuitry located either in the handle or the motor compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,186 describes a battery cooling system for a cordless power drill in which air is drawn into intake openings in the main casing through a passage in the handle through passages in the battery casing and out through openings in the battery casing. A fan is located in the handle or battery casing to provide circulation of air over the batteries.
The present invention provides an alternative type of cooling system for a power tool.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention a cooling system in accordance with the present invention provides improved cooling of heat generating components of the power tool.